LED lighting solutions are becoming increasingly popular for use in both personal and commercial applications. As a consequence, LED lighting is now available in form factors and light intensities small enough for use in a desk lamp or large enough for parking lot or street lighting. Unlike incandescent light bulbs, LED lighting is relatively heat sensitive with temperature thresholds which, if exceeded, could reduce the operating life of the LED. In order to provide sufficient brightness for large area applications, such as parking lot lighting or street lighting, the LED lighting modules have to be of relatively high power. Even considering the increased efficiency of LED lighting when compared to incandescent or fluorescent lighting, with such high power light sources, a significant amount of heat is generated. Thus, for these larger applications, thermal management is an important consideration in avoiding degradation in performance.